


Take Five

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Massage, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuuri's been pushing herself a little too hard. Sigrun has just the solution for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> Sneaking in something short and sweet while the anon period is still on. :) I hope you'll enjoy this treat, Elleth!
> 
> & Thank you to my beta, who will rename nameless at this point.

As far as Sigrun was concerned, she had entirely pure intentions! No ulterior motives at all. Nope. Not a single one.

Well, okay. If she said that out loud, whoever might have heard it would bust a gut from laughing. And to be fair, _she_ wouldn't believe it herself, either, not even if there were two of her and one Sigrun just so happened to tell the Sigrun what was behind it all.

But she didn't mean anything by it! Nope. Never.

Still, maybe she shouldn't have been surprised that Tuuri's reaction was what it was. When Sigrun waved her into the back of the tank, told her to take off the thick outer layers, and said, "Sit yourself down for a while" - well, okay. Maybe she couldn't blame her for wanting an explanation.

"...What?"

"Don't look at me like that! I saw those faces you were making when you got up from your desk today." And Sigrun hadn't been surprised to see that at all. Tuuri had been bent over that typewriter for hours. Not that Sigrun had watched her the whole time. It didn't take a genius to know what she'd been up to. All it took was to be a bit observation: Tuuri had been going at it when she left, cataloguing the load of books and stuff that they had brought in the previous day. When Sigrun and Emil returned later, their packs weighed down with more books and, maybe, a few shiny trinkets, not that she would say anything about that - there Tuuri was, still at that typewriter, still working away.

"Oh - no, you don't need to worry about that. I'm fine." But even as she said that, Tuuri unzipped her vest, folding it and setting it aside. There was a bit of a smile on her face, Sigrun was sure of it. "But if you insist..."

"And I do." Sigrun reached out, ruffled her hair. Ah, there was the laugh; that's what she wanted to hear. "Sit down, then. I'll take care of you."

And that smile broadened. Oh yes, that weasel look, she was familiar with that. "Take care of me? Just what kind of 'taking care' do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." She caught the hint, caught the suggestion, but she wouldn't take that bait. Nuh-uh. No way. Not when they could hear everyone else over in the cab, not when anyone could walk in on them at any moment. No.

They had become... close, in the last while, closer than they could be, but also closer than they should be. They had to make _some_ attempt at being secretive about it, just to keep appearances up.

Damn it.

Still. Sigrun would take care of her, all right. She was good with her hands, and Tuuri knew it; she'd shown her that in one of the rare moments when they were utterly, completely alone. And she was good with her hands in other ways, more benign and totally-not-questionable-what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about ways, and she'd show her exactly how.

It was easy enough to get her settled. Sigrun sank onto the bunk, and directed Tuuri to sit between her feet. After that, it was plain and simple. Hands on shoulders, on neck, working away at those knots. Sigrun heard a little yelp at first, and then eased up on it, and that seemed to do the trick. It was worth it, as she felt Tuuri give in, and not long after that, she was melting under her touch.

It was nice, she thought, taking a moment like this. Different from the other times. Her mind wandered to the moments they'd snatched together, slinking into the shadows to steal a kiss, or something else. Always too fast, always over more quickly than either of them would like it to be. There was something to be said for downtime, for being able to just sit down and be close in a way that was pretty damn easy to excuse.

Maybe, she thought, as she eased a particularly stubborn knot and heard Tuuri groan under her hands, there'd come a day where they wouldn't have to make excuses. That would be pretty damn great.

At the end, Sigrun grinned to herself. The knots were defeated, and Tuuri was pretty thoroughly boneless. It was an awesome job, if she did say so herself. Even if she'd rather have gone harder at it, beating those knots into submission. This was more than good enough. "How're you doing over there?" she asked, dipping her head, easing her touch enough to let her hands slide, touch, slide.

"Mm...."

"Not bad, right?"

"Yeah." There was a pause, like Tuuri was thinking of something to say, but the words weren't coming out right. Sigrun waited, and after a while, it came out, plain and simple. "...Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." Sigrun let her hands slip upward, let them move up to cup that cute round face. Well, well. Is that a blush I'm feeling, she thought, or are you just happy I'm here to help? "Now, you listen here, okay?"

"Mm?" Tuuri tilted her head, looked at her with eyes open and alert, more than she had been a second ago. Sure enough, there was rose touching her cheeks. "Yes?" Almost concerned. As if she had any reason to worry. "What is it?"

"Take more breaks next time." Sigrun brushed a thumb along one of those flushed cheeks. Cute, she thought. "I know you have to do a lot of - uh. Whatever it is that you do with all that junk we bring back. But you have to take care of yourself, too."

"Is that an order?"

"Uh." Sigrun blinked. "Well, I dunno. Should it be?"

"Because if it isn't," Tuuri said, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "then I might just continue overworking if it means you'll help me after."

It took Sigrun a moment to realize exactly what she was getting at. As soon as it clicked, she let out a laugh. Then, sneaking a quick glance to the door - good, no one was watching - she dipped her head, and stole a kiss.

"No," she said, grinning when she finally drew away, sinking her fingers into that short hair and ruffling it. "It's an order. I'm serious."

But maybe, she thought as they parted, they could do it again.

Some time.


End file.
